The present disclosure is directed to image capturing toys and, more particularly, to image capturing toys including a toy vehicle having a wheel and a camera and/or a toy housing including a wheel chock and an aperture configured to provide access to the camera.
Examples of toys for capturing and/or displaying a video image are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,986,187, 5,481,257, 5,555,019, 5,596,319, 6,497,608, 6,547,624, 6,568,983, 6,746,304, 6,264,521, 6,547,624, 6,692,329, 6,733,360, 6,752,720, 6,811,492, and 6,954,695; and published applications US20030190856, WO0156676, and EP281427. The complete disclosures of the above patents and/or patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.